9 - Past, Present & Furture
by DTA2013
Summary: Nearly one year on from where it all began, Remembering the past can lead to the Present and shows what the future may hold. I really suck at summaries but please as ever R&R and as always I do not own criminal minds Part of the Manipulation: Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Please R&R and thank you to those who follow my stories… As ever my inbox is always open. If you want to say anything regarding what I write… I do find it helpful and makes me want to continue writing these… As ever, I do not own Criminal minds just the OOC…**

**'Remembering things of the past helps us to move on with our lives.**

** It also shapes our future… It can either break us. **

**Or make us stronger and we do in time find the happiness we thought we had lost…'**

"Please tell us we are off rotation this year" Morgan moaned slightly "We've worked the past two years over the Christmas period" Reid commented "We just want sometime with our loved ones" Garcia said brightly. "And I for one would like to spend it with my lady friend" Rossi said "What you working on number is it five I lost count?" Morgan teased, "That would be number four he is working on," Reid piped up.

"Hey I hope you don't plan on making your **'lady friend'** your wife" Emily scowled. "Whoa! Prentiss you know something we don't?" Garcia grinned "Emily!" Rossi warned, as Emily replied, in a slightly aggravated tone "Don't Emily me." JJ popped her head into the conference room "Is this a private party?" she looked pointedly at Emily.

"Oh we having a party!" Garcia said a little too hyper just as Hotch walked in "Guys settle down and Garcia we are not having a party" he paused for a second "Well not here anyway" he said with a slight smile causing Garcia to squeal and Reid to groan.

Hotch was glad to have his team finally back together again as he spoke. "I would like to express how proud I am of you all. We have had a very hard year" he said looking at Emily and JJ "And we have come through it together as a team and as a family," he smiled softly as Rossi spoke "You're getting sentimental on use Hotch or did someone spike your coffee?" causing everyone to laugh.

"Dave" he said, as he glared at him "No, I am just, look I thought at one point we had lost a member of our team, and then I thought we had lost both. It has not been easy for either of these two and I wanted you all to know the way you have dealt and coped shows me what strong people you are and that you are a credit to yourselves. However, I wish you and Garcia would stop hiding your relationship" he smirked causing Emily to laugh and Morgan and Garcia look in shook at each other "How did you" he smiled "I am not the unit chief for no reason. I know everything that goes on with you all" he said with a wink.

"Is this the point where you are going to tell us we have yet to work another Christmas?" Emily said in a sad tone. "No this is where I tell you all we have it off and that we are all going out together as a family" Morgan looked at them all puzzled "Hotch? How do you plan on sorting something like that out on such short notice" he asked "Who said I didn't sort this out a few months ago" he said as he kept his face completely emotionless.

"I think you was right Rossi someone spiked his coffee" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around JJ "Your quite baby" Emily whispered in her ear, JJ nodded as she leaned into her. She could not help the tears that built in her eyes.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Garcia said as she looked at JJ "More than okay. I have my family in this room. Well we are missing three of them but I am just happy" Emily pulled her close. "One year on and we are all stronger" Morgan said softly as he looked at his partner and JJ. Emily laughed "Only cause I kick your ass more in the gym now" causing both JJ and Garcia to groan "You two can never sort your issues out without it ending in a fist fight" JJ said firmly causing them both to just shrug

"Do you think, you two could make a new year's resolution not too kick the crap out of each over and learn to just talk? Like adults" JJ asked as she dug her knuckle in to Emily's side "Ouch! I guess we could try" "And that will last a week tops" Rossi joked.

"You know two stubborn people with lack of trust in others find it harder to talk and they use physical altercations to get their point across," "Reid" both Emily and Morgan warned. "If you behave we will try not to tease you as much kid" Garcia laughed, "You know they will and JJ will try and ground them both" she smirked.

"I think we work with children" Rossi smiled "Scary to think these are the most capable minds in the country that can profile anyone who just happens to walk in through our doors" "And actually catch the killer, yes it is very scary" Hotch said. Making all the younger members of the team glared at them both "Remember I can do a **'thing'** that will make you both disappear and ruin your credit history" Garcia said jokingly.

"So you said something about a party" Morgan reminded everyone, "Please tell me it is a strip club" Emily joked "Emily Prentiss, you even think of going to a strip bar and I will cut you off. For life" Emily held her hands up "It was a joke Jen"

"I have booked us for a meal at a small Italian restaurant, though it isn't a cheap place, but they have allowed us to have the place for a night, something about they couldn't turn away the BAU without losing their jobs" Emily and JJ laughed

"I am sure it won't be too expensive just send us the address and time and we can get a sitter" Emily said "Karen?" JJ whispered "Yes," "I have booked an extra seat for Sarah" Emily and JJ nodded, "we will ask her," JJ said "Is that it Hotch can we now go home?" Emily asked as they looked at the clock 6pm "Sure be in for 8 though" with that, that said they all made their way out heading home.

* * *

"You know where we are going don't you Emily" JJ said with a pointed look "And you don't" Emily laughed "There is only one place that a whole entire staff would lose their job for turning our team away" Emily winked "And they have no idea" JJ smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Memories**

'**Keep all special thoughts and memories for lifetimes to come. **

**Share these keepsakes with others to inspire hope and build from the past, which can bridge to the future.****'**

Emily laid in the bed with JJ curled into her side, Emily had Andrew in her arms and JJ cradled Jane as she spoke "Baby tell me about something" JJ asked, "Tell you what sweetie?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers over Andrew's cheek.

"About your past the countries the first Christmas you remember" JJ said as she nuzzled into the nook of Emily's neck. Emily smiled slightly "I remember most of them, but my first memory would be in the French Alps" JJ moved in closer as she watched Jane in her arms.

"My mother and father had gone to away for a meeting which was nothing out of the ordinary, I spent most Christmases alone or with nanny's or my grandfather" Emily sighed softly.

"I remember being so mad at my mother for leaving me yet again at Christmas" Emily laughed slightly, I was 11, my grandfather lived in a small cottage in a small village, but it was so beautiful there so peaceful Jennifer you would just love it" Emily said as she placed a soft kiss on her head.

"It was the also the last Christmas I shared with him, but I have so many good memories about it, we went sledging, hiking, he gave me my grandmother necklace that year, I use to always play with it, he passed it on to me and I passed it on to Sarah when she turned 11" she sighed slightly

"Depending on which country I was in, would be how my Christmas was, it would either be filled full of politicians that just wanted to nosy around, rich people who were trying to get more connections, people telling each other how much money they had or had made that year" Emily chuckled.

"That would be why I don't like to talk about money" JJ chuckled into her neck "Though I can't say they were all happy but the ones I can remember, they were even though I was never with my parents."

"That was also the first year I tasted wine" Emily shook her head slightly "My grandfather poured me a small amount of red wine to taste and told me if I told anyone he would haunt me for ever" Emily couldn't help but laugh

"I never really got presents and the ones I did get didn't really mean that much to me, that I know doesn't make sense"

"The one time Christmas started to mean something though was when Sarah was born. My mother had become my mom then and I finally knew what it was like to have a mother, she doted on Sarah and she still does" Emily laughed slightly

"That year we bought her so much but she had more fun with the boxes than the toys that were inside them," JJ laughed slightly "So even though you didn't have your family around you still had fun?" JJ asked.

"Oh, Jennifer the nanny's the cooks everyone who worked in that house was my family, I remember when Karen came to work for us for a short time, and it wasn't long after Sarah had been born. Sarah never remembered her though she was deployed about six months later. But Sarah adored her too I have been so blessed Jennifer and I have been blessed three more times since then" JJ raised her eyebrow "Three times?" Emily laughed "Well let's see I have an adorable wife, two beautiful children all in the space of a year, so yes I would say I am very blessed" Emily said as she wrapped her arm tightly around JJ.

"But the best memory I have and this maybe messed up but it is the best by far, though I am hoping this year is going to be an improvement" Emily couldn't help but laugh. "The best day of my entire life Jennifer started with a soft kiss and three small words that meant and mean so much" JJ blushed

"You really are adorable Emily," JJ said softly.

"I use to love working over Christmas with the team" JJ shook her head "Why on earth would you love working over Christmas?" Emily chuckled "Because it meant I spent Christmas with you. Morgan use to tease me so badly about it. He told me so many times, just to tell you, but I was chicken. I always thought you were straight or I would lose a friend or get shot down straight away" JJ frowned slightly

"You know what I don't get is Morgan knew you was gay but that day you went missing he looked as shocked as everyone else" Emily smiled

"Jen, both me and Morgan shared and still share things and if any of his private or personal life spilt into the office I would act shock as well, he is my partner sweetheart so we will always have each others back"

"What is your biggest wish, if you could have one thing in the word Jennifer what would it be" Emily asked softly, JJ moved slightly as she looked into loving eyes "carry a child our child" JJ said softly "So you want to add to our little brood" Emily said with a bright smile.

"I would Emily, don't get me wrong I love our children but I would like a chance to experience it even if it is just once" Emily ran her fingers softly through JJ hair as she spoke "Right now? Or could it wait at least another year" Emily teased "It would be very hard having three children under the age of two in the house at one time and we might lose Karen" Emily joked.

"Your serious you would, I could, we could" JJ rambled, "Jennifer remember the art of words and how to use them" JJ glared at her slightly

"If we didn't have children in our arms our in our bed I wouldn't need to fathom words I could show you in a different way" JJ smirked as she ran her fingers up the inside of Emily's leg "Fuck" JJ laughed "Emily watch your mouth in front of the children" JJ said with a slight shake of her head.

"Jen what was your favourite time" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"I don't remember it very well but I do partly, it was the last Christmas Andrea was alive," JJ said softly.

"We were sat by the log fire in the front room, she was teasing me, and I can't remember what for. I just remember she was so happy, so full of life and energy. If you had met her Emily you would have loved her" JJ said softly as Emily pulled her in close "You two were close" JJ nodded.

"We use to play together all the time even when she said I was a pain because I was too young or her friends would tease her if I tagged along but yet she never left me out. We would pick on Mark well actually we were damn right mean to him" JJ laughed "Mom would shout at us both to be nice to him but we couldn't help it" Emily laughed slightly "I would never though you could be mean Jen" JJ shrugged "It was a long time ago"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'**When the issues in your life become too much, or a secret in you starts to take its toll, it is only natural instinct to turn to your mother. **

**However, sometimes it can feel awkward, stupid, or just plain weird to confide in your mom. **

**You blush, you stammer, you stop and you start. **

**You don't know what words to use, or what your facial expression should be like.'**

You know she is either going to do one of two things **'hit the roof'** or **'be happy'** but Sarah knew her mother and Ma and you could neither predict or anticipate their reaction. You are unsure of the right time to tell them.

Your Mother is protective and will either go very mad at you and question your every move and threaten the over person involved. Your Ma, well she is easy to talk to, understanding and loving but you know she is the one to watch out for out of them both, she is like a lioness is with her cubs.

Therefore, you stand there in their kitchen in their home mulling over if to take the other party but you know the other person is scared how they will react. No matter how much you reassure them nothing bad will happen only for them to reply with **'FBI GUNS'** and then "Family all FBI no way in hell' you're not sure whether to laugh or to understand them.

You reason with them telling them that they will not be shot that they will like them, but you also understand they both are protective and also how you are now extended family is. Then you start to wish no one knew about you because this might not end well.

Therefore, you come with the idea of just telling them and running out the door before the shouting match starts, and rules and plans are being laid down for you, or you get your bank account frozen. Then you think of your Grandmother and you think it might be better to tell her first since she is the calm of the three of them.

On the other hand, maybe you will hold your brother or sister in your arms when you tell them because you know they will not shoot you with the babies in your arms... Because anyone who did not know them well could take their actions and words as threats or temper or worry they will hurt you.

Then you remind the other party involved that your parents are not really the ones to worry about, because Garcia could do a **'thing'** that could wipe that other one from the world with just one press of a button. And it is in that realization you know it will be best to go as a united front they will respect it first because they will know if he can face them he can protect you from anything.

Therefore, you take the bull by its horns and you both walk out the door unsure of what you will be like on your return. Though you know deep down you could never keep anything from your parents, they can tell something is wrong and know something is going on the second you step in to your home.

"You know if they weren't FBI I wouldn't be so worried," Adam said as he held the door open "You just don't like the fact that they carry guns." Sarah smiled as she walked out the door. "No it is the fact your mother shoots first asks questions later, and then your Ma has one hell of a temper and I am still unsure which is worse" Adam said they walked down the driveway, Sarah laughed at him.

"Adam if you show them fear they will both eat you alive so keep smiling and try and keep the fear out of your eyes" Sarah said with a smirk "You know I hate profilers right" "Oh I know I could never get away with anything when I was a kid" Sarah smiled "Adam they have met you before" Sarah smiled softly "True but they just think we are friends" he pointed out.

Therefore, you both make the short journey to your house and a part of you prays they are at work and not at home. However, you know things never are that simple. You hope just one of them are at home, but you are not sure which you would rather have at home your Mother or your Ma.

* * *

You walk in feeling like a child who is about to get in trouble because you have been caught drinking or smoking for the first time. Back when you were 12, you breathe a sigh of relief when you are greeted.

"Sarah, Adam, your Mother is in the kitchen" Karen says with a smile. In addition, your heart just sinks your stomach ties in knots your palms become sweaty and you look behind you to see the person you have been dating for the past two months looking like he is a deer with the headlights steering straight towards him, you want to reassure him that everything would be okay.

But your mother is old fashioned in a sense, so you know she will be mad, so you both make your way into the kitchen, you groan internally when you see they both are there. They smile at you both softly. You let the breath out that you had been holding in as you walk in fully.

"Would you two like a coffee?" JJ asks softly. You look at her for a moment and you are happy that her once dull blue eyes are now full of life and love you knew. So you smile at her hoping it will be all right "We would love one Ma" you bite the inside of your lip just as your mother turns around.

You study her for a second, you had missed that glint in her eye that love and happiness that had been there is back. She looks at you as though she is trying to read your thoughts, so you do what you learnt to do since you were taught by the best; you slam your walls down placing the mask over your eyes and face.

And she knows you have but for what your about to do you need that defense and then she speaks to you "Are you okay Sarah?" she asks as she looks straight into your eye.

She knows your walls are up and you are hiding something, she rolls her eyes slightly at you but you know she is just waiting for you to come to her and talk.

However, right now, all words fail you, and you are grateful that one of them is not a profiler. Your heart sinks though when you Ma speak "Sarah what's going on?" Adam's eyes have gone wider you dig him in his side to remind him to be strong.

So you smile as you speak just so you can have that small grace before the fireworks begin "Nothing we just wanted to come and see you both" then you Ma raises her eyebrows at you with that mothers look of **'that's bullshit and you know it'** but she lets it go because she knows you.

She understands that despite your age part of you is still a scared child. Then your mother turns around to fully look at you though she is not looking at you, she is looking at the boy beside you and you know the words that are going to come out of her mouth. So you grab his had to give him strength as she speaks.

"Adam why do you look as though I am going to kill you?" she asks you can feel his hand shaking you just pray he will hold it together. Then he shrugs as he speaks "Because you scared the crap out of me" he says and you are in that second proud because he has spoken the truth and you see her smile. "Wise man" your Ma says softly as she places your drinks down.

In addition, it is at this point you make a choice and you know whom you are going to pick because you cannot handle them both together.

"Ma can I talk to you about something please" you say your voice is slightly unsure and she can tell as she walks over to you, running her loving hand down your arm as though to tell you everything is going to be okay and in that second you know your Ma can handle your Mother better than you.

"Come on lets go into the den" she says softly. Therefore, you follow her to the back of the house leaving him with your mother. However, you trust your mother to be nice because she loves you.

"Is everything okay Sarah?" JJ asks softly "Depends, you might need to sit down" you reply your still unsure and your worried about what is going on in the other room, you curse yourself for leaving him alone with your mother but you need to start somewhere.

"What is going on? Are you pregnant?" she asks and you cannot help but laugh, "No," she smiles at you softly "Good cause your mother would really throw a fit," she says in a laugh.

"What do you think of Adam?" you ask hoping for an honest answer and you know she will be honest "I like him, he's a nice kid," JJ says though a frown covers her face and she glares at you her eyes show a slightly worry in them "Sarah has he done something to you?" you cannot help but laugh.

"In a way yes but it's nothing bad I promise, "she looks you up and down she's trying to work it out but your too scared to tell her. "Whatever it is Sarah you can tell me" you take a breath as you ask "Promise me Ma you won't kill him and you won't be mad?" she looks at you slightly confused.

"Sarah if he hasn't hurt you I won't kill him and you know I can never be mad at you" her eyes convey love and truth so you take a deep breath and pray she will just be happy for you .

"We have been dating for two months" she looks at you in shock and you know in that moment that it was a mistake.

"Ma" you say unsure now, you have never seen that look on her face before. "Say something?" you ask her as she shakes her head slightly "Your mother is going to throw a fit" she groans "Ma, really likes me and I really like him, he is the first person I have trusted and felt comfortable with" she rolls her eyes at you "You have been together how long?" she looks at you rather pointedly and you know there is no going back ever.

"Eight months" you say as you look into her eyes you cannot help the tears that build in your eyes because you just want her to be happy for you. Then she takes you by surprise she is sat next to you wrapping her arm around you pulling you close as she speaks.

"Let's go and tell your mother," she says softly and you shake your head slightly. "Sarah she won't be mad I promise, but she may cry because our baby girl has a boyfriend and like me she will worry but that is only because we love you" she assures you as you start to relax. She takes your hand and leads you back into the kitchen where your mother and Adam are discussing Christmas and where you are going. She seems happy when he asks if we can spend it with them, your proud of him and your mother seems to like him more than you thought she did.

She looks at you both as your Ma rubs your back before going to stand behind your mother with her hands on her shoulder and you know she is just keeping her still and calm as she looks at you with worried eyes.

"Sarah what is it?" she asks looking at you and all you can do is hold your Ma's gaze and something then takes you totally by surprise.

"Mrs. Prentiss, I have" he stops as her eyes fall on him then she looks back at you and now your Ma has tighten her grip on her shoulders, then he speaks again "She isn't pregnant"

Emily nods though now she is fixated on you so you open your mouth and the words just fall off your tongue "We are... well he is my boyfriend" you wait for the fireworks.

She looks up at your Ma her eyes glisten with tears, he stands behind you now holding you as you wait for the shouting, but it doesn't come, you here her whisper something to your Ma and she just nods wrapping her arms around her.

Her gaze falls to Adam he takes you by surprise his nervous have gone and he is standing there strong behind you as he looks at her "I know we haven't been together long, but I promise you I really care about her and I will not hurt her or allow anyone to hurt her" he says his voice very firm. Your mother just looks at you both as she leans into your Ma.

"I think we should get the bottle out Jennifer" she whispers, you've never seen your mother lost for words as Adam lets go of you so you can walk over to her, your wrapping your arms around her. You can feel the tears rolling down her cheek as she speaks "I am so proud of you Sarah" she whispers "You do know we already knew thought right?" your shocked because she gave you her blessing you pull back slightly and you look straight into her eyes as your Ma comes back she smiles.

They seem to speak to each other as you r Ma speaks "Adam you are the first person to face her Mom and not be afraid, you have been there for her but we will warn you hurt her and you will have us both to deal with" Adam nods "she is my best friend and I promise we haven't done anything" Emily laughs "I know you have not" she says with a wink.

You cannot help but laugh "How long before we can do that? Have a conversation without words" your mother laughs "It's a gift" you know what she means because you know your mother finally has found the missing part of herself in the woman that has her arms that are wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One year on and you find yourself Missing, AGAIN!**

"Morgan I swear to god, if we do not get back there I am going too seriously kill you, and then I will hand feed you to the wolves" Emily scowled as they sat a few hours away from civilization "Why is it my fault?" Emily glared at him "You seriously want an explanation, it was your bright idea to go for a drive out and it is your car we are in which I might add is totally bust" Emily said as they watched the steam rise from the engine.

"It's not my fault it broke down" he said, as he looked at her "Morgan we have no cell service we are on a god damn back road and no one NO ONE Knows where we went, and all because, you wanted to TALK! Which I might point out you have yet to do" Emily said as her temper got the better of her.

"We can walk," he said as he looked out into the darkness. "That sounds like such a good idea" Emily said sarcastically "Well why not?" Morgan asked, "You're joking right! What do we do for a living again please remind me!" she glared at him "Profile, Oh I see your point" Morgan said as he looked back down at his phone.

"You know they are going to kill us both and you're going first," Emily said as she looked out the window. "Garcia is going to kill me and then make sure no one knows I ever existed" Morgan said "Is that before or after my wife kills us" Emily said "Hopefully before"

"You know if we did any other job we would walk" Morgan said "And if we had our guns on us I would be happy to walk, but you made me leave mine at home" Emily groaned. "Well if we wait here awhile it might cool down and start again it could have just over heated and someone might come past and give us a lift" Morgan smiled.

"Seriously you want someone we don't know to drive past and happily get in the car with them... Have you totally lost your mind?" Emily shouted. "Well I don't see you having any bright ideas" Morgan pointed out. "I had one when I said let's not take the back road home" Emily sighed.

* * *

"So do you know he wants to talk to Emily about?" Garcia asked as they sat in front of the fire "Like he would tell me anything you know them two they are as thick as thieves and without the tights" JJ replied.

"I am sure we will find out at some point Pen, don't worry" JJ said softly "So what's been going on with you all lately? How is Andrew doing?" Garcia asked, "Well he is due for an operation next month to repair the whole in his heart and then we will take it from there" JJ replied. "My poor little guy" Garcia said sadly "He has had such a rough time of things" JJ nodded "He has I am worried about him, he will only settle fully for Emily and she is really only just getting her head around it all."

"He will be fine JJ" Garcia said as she handed JJ a glass of wine "Oh, thanks Pen but I think I've reached my limit" Garcia pouted slightly "Seriously JJ where do you think they are let alone what do you think he is talking to her about?"

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "Garcia as much as I love you I really have no idea, he came round dropped you off and dragged Emily out the front door saying he needed her." JJ paused slightly "And since them two don't talk they beat the crap out of each other to get the point across where do you think they are"

"Bar or gym?" Garcia asked, "I doubt either plus Emily has been lying off the drink lately" JJ said softly. "Did I tell you Sarah and Adam are dating?" JJ asked "And he is still alive?" Garcia said jokingly. "Why does everyone think she is going to kill them?" JJ said letting out a frustrated sigh "Sarah I can understand Adam I can also understand but you I cannot understand" JJ said

"Oh because she is protective and has a temper" JJ cut in "My temper is worse than hers," she pointed out "Well that is beside the point. I mean look at her dark, butch not to mention," JJ glared at her "In order for us to remain friends I think you should just stop there"

* * *

"I really think us sitting here is a bad idea" Morgan said softly "I really don't fancy walking all that way Morgan and really we aren't even sure where we are" Emily pointed out. "We have been here for two hours they will miss us soon? Won't they?" Emily could not help but laugh, "You brought Garcia to mine with a crate of beer a bottle of wine. What do you think" "Shit, well maybe we should just start walking or you can push the car and I'll steer"

"Wow, you really are a gentlemen whatever does Garcia see in you" Emily teased. "Do you have your back up gun in here?" Emily asked as Morgan grinned "Of course I do" "Right pass it me then we will walk and you can explain to my wife why we have been out so long and then explain to Garcia about the car" Emily said as she smiled slyly "That is so not fair"

* * *

Garcia nudged JJ to wake up "Emily?" JJ said her voice slightly groggy from sleep "No it's me, JJ its 3am and they still haven't come back yet" Garcia said as she looked at her worried "You tried ringing either of them?" JJ mused as she started to wake up fully "Say's unable to connect the call "Ugh! When will those two learn to keep their phones on," JJ moaned as she fully sat back up.

"I am worried JJ, surely they should have been back hours ago" Garcia said pleadingly. "Pen they will be fine I promise you, they more than likely have…" JJ shrugged "I have no idea really but the two together will be fine," JJ said to reassure her friend.

"You're not worried?" Garcia said slightly shocked "I learnt a few years ago with those two, if they are together, don't worry, don't try and look for them or if you do hide their guns" JJ said with a smirk "Huh?" Garcia said rather puzzled.

"This isn't the first time that these two have disappeared the last time was when we were all on a rough case and both Morgan and Emily had been finding it hard. They were gone the whole night Garcia. Therefore, Hotch and Rossi went looking for them. Only for them to be looking down a barrel of a gun, and a highly pissed off Emily. So I learnt not to worry"

"When was that?" Garcia asked "And why did none of you tell me?" she said slightly puzzled. "About three months after Emily joined, we were on a case, kids kidnapped and" JJ paused "Oh god I remember that one" JJ nodded "Emily and Morgan found one of the kids, he would have only been about four, they just wanted to clear their thoughts and everyone panicked" JJ said softly.

"They look out for each other Garcia, how many times have I rung him to go and find her because she has been upset or won't talk to me," JJ pointed out. "I just worry JJ, with what I know that is out there and when they get back I am going to kill them both" She said firmly "Okay just leave Em in one piece for me"

* * *

"Oh, I see lights" Emily said after they had been walking for over an hour "Really where" Morgan said as he looked around "Morgan look straight ahead take the torch out of your eye line then open your eyes" Emily teased. "So do you happen to have any money on you for cab fare?" Morgan asked, "Lucky for you yes, but who said I would take you home?" Emily joked. "Because I am your partner and you love me" "And both them things are debateable" Emily said with a pointed look.

"So how much trouble do you think we are going to be in?" Morgan asked as they pulled up on their street "Honestly you're going to be sleeping on the sofa for a while, I will more than likely get my ass chewed and Jennifer will more than likely be laughing at us both" Emily said as she made a point of looking him up and down.

* * *

"Five in the morning we are soaked in places that shouldn't be soaked we are full of mud and let's face my hair looks like I have been for a tumble in the hay" Emily joked. "But the good thing is Jen knows you're so not my type" Morgan chuckled as they opened the door.

"Oh crap" Morgan whispered as they came face to face with a highly angry Garcia "You two best have a really good explanation for this and what the hell happened to your clothes!" Garcia shouted, "Garcia, you can shout all you want but do not wake up our children" JJ said as she looked at Emily "And you missy best have a really good explanation to why you look like you have had"

"Whoa!" Morgan said holding his hands up "She hasn't done anything I promise" JJ raised her eyebrow as she looked back at Emily "Then why does my wife look like she has been rolling on the floor in mud and as though her hair has been" "Jennifer I beg you to stop there please" Emily said softly as Morgan laughed. "What's so funny" Garcia glared at him "Well we did kind of role in the mud but it was only because it was wet and I slipped dragging her with me" Emily could not contain the laughter inside her.

"He needs a new car" JJ's eyes went wide "You crashed your car!" Morgan shook his head "No but I think that would have been far easier at least we would have been given a lift home" "Morgan take off your shirt and please tell me you have boxers on" he nodded

"Then strip because you are dripping all over our nice cream carpet" JJ looked at Emily "No way in hell," Emily nearly shouted.

"There is no way those two are seeing me half naked" JJ looked at her "Not up for discussion Emily" just as Morgan steeped in front of her "JJ if you get her something to put on she will happily remove them" he said with a slight warning to his tone. JJ closed her eyes slightly "Sorry, just stay there okay" Emily nodded "Thanks Morgan"

"So where is our car?" Garcia asked as she slapped his arm "Ouch!" "That's for scaring me" he nodded "it is on a back road about two hours away" Emily chuckled "It will be towed and impounded before we find it again" Emily said just as JJ came back downstairs holding her gown, "Can you guys just look somewhere else while I remove these" Emily said with a slight blush.

"Have you two even eaten since you went out?" JJ asked as they all finally made their way into the kitchen "No, but right now all I want is a bath and sleep" Morgan nodded in agreement "I would also like some clothes" he said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Luckily Morgan had left some spare clothes at their house, as JJ pulled them out of the laundry room, "How is it, you two can go out and find yourselves in trouble without looking for it?" JJ asked as she, passed him his clothes, "It is a gift that we have been blessed with" he smirked. "Well I think you both should return the gift," JJ said before heading upstairs.

* * *

Emily lay in the bath slowly warming herself back up as JJ walked in "Hey sweetie" she said softly as Emily looked at her "Sorry baby" she murmured, "What is wrong with him?" JJ asked as she sat at the side of the bath. "To be honest Jen, I have no clue, I am still waiting for him to **'talk'** to me," Emily said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Sure he's not just missing you?" JJ asked, "Jen, come on we work together every day, how on earth could he miss me?" Emily asked, slightly puzzled. "Em, Garcia is in a panic that's something's" Emily placed her finger on JJ's lips "Jen, I will talk to him when, you two go shopping, I promise" Emily said with a slight smile.

"Okay, Emily really, why does your hair remind me of us after having sex?" JJ asked as she looked at her hair that was still caked in mud. "Because he slipped dragged me with him and my hair does not like water and mud without a good hairdryer" Emily joked. "I promise sweetie nothing has happened, though Morgan does need a new car," Emily said as JJ started to wash her hair for her.

"Mmm," Emily moaned slightly as JJ's fingers manipulated her scalp "That feels so good" she whispered, just as soft lips met her own, JJ ran her tongue along her bottom lip to be allow excess, which Emily happily gave. JJ kept the kiss soft and gentle before pulling away slightly.

"Let's get you out of there before you end up with a chill," JJ said softly. "Thank you" Emily said as JJ wrapped the towel around her body, "Have I told you how much I love you Jen," JJ smiled "Yes but I don't mind hearing it again" she smirked.

* * *

Emily was, pulled out of her light sleep to the sound of soft cries, which were emanating for down the hall. Carefully so moved out of JJ embrace as she threw her dressing gown on, making her way into Andrew's room, "Hey buddy" Emily whispered as she gently picked him up into her arms.

"You hungry?" she mused as she cradled him, she looked down at the now quite infant as she slowly made her way downstairs. She warmed his bottle up before heading into the back room with him. Emily at some point had fallen back asleep with Andrew in her arms.

* * *

JJ chuckled from the doorway before heading back into the kitchen, where Garcia, Morgan and Jane where. "Where is she?" Garcia asked, "Asleep with Andrew" JJ smiled as she passed Garcia Jane's bottle. "Are you not going to wake her?" Garcia said slightly concerned, "She will wake up soon, Garcia they always end up in there asleep" JJ said, with a slight giggle.

"What if she drops him?" Morgan asked, "If you two want to wake them, go ahead but I can assure you they are both very safe" JJ laughed, "Go and look for yourself" JJ said as she looked at Morgan.

Morgan made his way to the back of the house to were Emily was, he couldn't help but smile at them both, Emily was leaning back slightly on the rocking chair with Andrew nestled into her, her hand gently running up and down his back as they both slept.

* * *

Making his way back he spoke softly "It is so strange to see her like that" as he looked at JJ "They both just look so peaceful" JJ nodded, "he must of woken early" JJ commented "I only find them in there if he woke up early and Emily wanted me to sleep longer" JJ laughed.

"JJ its 9am, you're going to have to wake her, if we are going out" Garcia said as she passed Jane to Karen, "Morgan can you make her a coffee and put a bottle in while I go and wake the two sleeping beauties" JJ said softly. "Sure"

JJ stood in the doorway for a few seconds before speaking "Em, are you awake baby" JJ said softly, as she made her way fully into the room. Emily nodded "Morning sweetie" she said softly as she moved carefully. JJ looked at her for a moment "Emily, how much sleep did you get?" JJ asked, "About an hour, someone was hungry" Emily said as she yawned.

"You want me to take him, while you go and get dressed?" JJ asked, since she knew Emily only had her dressing gown on. "Please" Emily replied as she placed a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

Derek handed JJ the bottle just as Andrew started to wake, "Good timing" Garcia said with a smirk, "He has very good timing" JJ joked.

"So what time are you going out?" Emily asked as she came into the kitchen. "In about an hour" JJ said as Karen took Andrew from her "Thank you" Karen smiled, as she took him into the play den.

Morgan handed Emily her coffee, she smiled taking a sip "You sleep okay?" she asked, "Yeah, did you?" Emily could not help but laugh, "Yes, once I got our little champ back to sleep" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around JJ. "Are you and Morgan staying here while me and Garcia go shopping?" JJ asked as she leaned into Emily.

"Yeah, could you pick me up a top for tonight though please" Emily asked softly, as JJ nodded, "You two are just too cute" Garcia beamed, causing Emily to roll her eyes as JJ playfully pinched her side "Stop rolling your eyes" JJ scowled, "How the hell does she do that?" Morgan asked looking at them both, "It is a gift," JJ said with a wink.

* * *

After JJ and Garcia had left, Emily and Morgan made their way into the sitting room. "So are you going to tell me what is going on, or you just going to ignore what you wanted to talk to me about?" Emily asked as she handed Morgan his cup.

He grinned, "Well I could try and ignore it again, but since I am confined to your house, I don't think I can" he joked. "Morgan what the hell is going on?" Emily asked seriously, Morgan placed his cup down as he turned to look at Emily "I want to ask Garcia to marry me, but I get the impression she will, you know, freak out" he said sadly.

Emily smiled softly "What makes you think she will freak out?" Morgan sighed, "I have said it to her before, messing around and she got all defensive on me" his eyes saddened slightly "I love her Em, she says she doesn't want anything to change" he sighed slightly.

"Maybe she isn't ready to get married?" Emily asked, "I don't know, I mean look how she was when you and JJ got married." He paused, "She was so happy and I said we could have that, and she just blew me off"

"Have you tried sitting her down and talking to her about it?" Emily asked, "Not really, it is as though she doesn't want anything to change either that or the thought of settling down with me is too much for her" Emily smiled softly, "You need to talk to her Morgan, tell her how you feel and show her how you feel."

"How did you ask JJ?" Morgan asked, causing Emily to laugh, "You really don't want to hear that" she joked, "Seriously, how did you do it" he asked again. "I gave her the paperwork for her trust fund, but she didn't read it properly, so I got down on one knee and asked her and believe me I was scared she would say no" Emily smiled. "And the rest well is history" Morgan nodded "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know Garcia as well as Jen does, so I can only say talk to her but I would leave it till after the meal" Morgan nodded "I've missed this" Emily frowned slightly "Missed what?" "You, and before you say anything, I mean it is good to have you finally back" Emily nodded in understanding "Missed you too, I will talk to Jen later and see if she has any ideas for you" Emily said softly.

"Thanks Prentiss" "Anytime, now you want to watch a film before those two get back" Emily smirked, as Morgan picked the remote on, "Horror?" Emily nodded "Why not" Emily said, as she leaned into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am not sure if this works so please let me know what you think…**

JJ and Garcia had been gone most of the day; Emily was, curled up in Morgan's arms fast asleep, when they got back. He just looked at them placing his finger to his lips.

"How long she been asleep?" JJ asked in a hushed voice, "A few hours, I don't have the heart to wake her" Morgan smiled as JJ rolled her eyes. "She is going to have to wake soon, we go out in a few hours" Morgan chuckled, "I'll let you wake her then"

"You're a chicken," Garcia said, as she laughed. "You had any lunch?" Morgan shook his head. JJ walked over to them both, she could not help but laugh. "Em, baby I need you to wake up" she said softly as she rocked her slightly on her shoulder, causing her to stir slightly. "Jen," she mumbled.

"Emily, come on baby" she tried again, as Emily slowly opened her eyes, she looked at JJ and frowned slightly, "Hey" as she looked up at Morgan "Sorry" she said as she moved off him "But you are comfy" Garcia laughed, "I will go and start on something to eat for you two, coffee?" "Please" Emily and Morgan replied.

"What you get Jen?" Emily smiled, as she kiss her lips "Oh, I got your normal, some black trousers, a red top" she winked as Emily laughed, "What you get for you?" JJ smirked "A surprise, I will go and help Garcia" JJ said, before making her way into the kitchen.

* * *

"You know Pen, I find it so strange how close those two are" Garcia nodded "I know, they just click" JJ shook her head slightly, "Ever since last year, he is the only person, she allows near her" JJ pointed out. "I think it's cute," Garcia said, as she handed JJ the cups. "I think it is funny, I am just glad she opens up to him" Garcia nodded, "I feel the same about him, though I think a lot of it is because they are partners"

"You ever going to get her out of them black trousers?" Garcia asked, "No chance, I think she would kill me if I tried that" "Who's going to kill you?" Emily said, as her and Morgan stood in the doorway, "You if I burnt all your black trousers" JJ said with a pointed look. "Probably" Emily laughed.

"Thanks Garcia" Morgan said as he picked his cup up, "You know, if me and JJ didn't know any better, we could swear you're a couple" Morgan laughed, as Emily's jaw dropped slightly "Hell no"

"Did Hotch give you the address and time?" Morgan asked, "Meeting at 6 and I don't need the address" Emily winked, "So we are just going to get lost and stand them up?" Garcia asked, "Nope, I know where we are going" JJ poked her side "You know Em, you can be cruel" Emily nodded "And your point is?"

* * *

"So baby, when do you plan on telling them?" JJ asked, as she stepped out of the shower "When they go to try and pay the bill" Emily smirked "is Sarah meeting us there?" JJ asked, as Emily wrapped her arms around her "Yes and mother is looking after the twins so Karen can come" JJ laughed, "I thought you didn't want to encourage that?" Emily shrugged "If they are going to date, I can't exactly stop them" "Good point"

JJ was dressing in a low cut light blue cocktail dress, a sapphire necklace and matching earrings. Emily was wearing the red blouse that JJ had bought her, black trousers.

"I will be glad to put this year behind us Jen" JJ nodded as she turned in her arms "Some I don't want to put behind us though." Emily laughed, "True but mostly" JJ smirked, as she pulled Emily in to a soft loving kiss "Mmm, love you sweetie" Emily said, as JJ pulled back. "You can show me how much later, but right now we are going to have to get a move on." Emily laughed, "That I can do Mrs Prentiss"

* * *

They pulled up outside Garcia's "You go and get them I'll wait here" Emily said softly "Okay, I won't be long." JJ made her way upstairs knocking softly on the door. "Hey Pen, you two ready?" Morgan's jaw dropped as he walked up behind Garcia. "Whoa, you look stunning JJ" Garcia elbowed him "Eyes back in your head mister" Garcia teased. "Emily is allowing you out like that?"

JJ rolled her eyes as they made their way back to the car, Emily was tracking her every move as they made their way. JJ laughed as she got in, "Do you know I can feel your eyes on me?" she whispered. "What can I say you are irresistible baby," JJ blushed slightly, as they drove the short journey to the restaurant.

* * *

Emily groaned slightly as she spotted Sarah. "She looks stunning" Garcia commented, "She takes after her mom" JJ smiled, as they made their way over. "Hey Ma, Mom" Sarah smiled. "Do you two just have a thing for black? Or am I missing something?" Morgan joked.

"Where's Karen?" Emily asked, "Inside sorting our drinks out," Emily nodded as Morgan held the door open for them.

They made their way inside, they were greeted, as Morgan and Garcia frowned, "You two come here often?" he asked. Sarah laughed "Every week" which earned her a soft slap off Emily "I hope you" she stopped mid-sentence "Emily" JJ warned slightly, as they were shown to their table where the rest of them were waiting "Has everyone got a drink?" JJ asked before sitting down.

"I can tell who the boss in your relationship is," Morgan whispered into Emily's ear, as she slapped him "Would you argue with her?" Morgan chuckled, "Good point." JJ looked at them both "Are you two going to behave tonight?" "Yes Ma'am" Emily joked.

"Just going to the bar, Prentiss come give me a hand please?" Morgan said, as he stood up.

"Em?" JJ said with a puzzled look on her face, Emily shrugged "Jen just order my usual please" Emily nodded at Morgan "And him the same" she gave a weak smile, as she made her way over to him.

* * *

"Two beers please Richard" Emily said as she looks at Morgan "What's going on?" Emily asked, "Have you spoken to JJ?" Emily shook her head "Not yet but I will do, I promise" she said as she gently place her hand on his cheek.

"I promise we will find out and then you will just have to take it from there" she gave a weak smile.

* * *

Both JJ and Garcia watched them, as the rest of the team looked over the menu. "Ma what's going on?" Sarah asked as she watched Emily. "No clue, but I am sure we will find out sooner or later" JJ said as she looked at Garcia. "Pen try not to worry, okay, if it was something bad, Emily would have told me already," JJ promised.

Sarah could not help but laugh, as she watched Karen and Rossi "Do you think it will last Ma?" JJ looked at her for a second before seeing what she was looking at. "I don't know Sarah, but I know he dissevers some happiness. And I think he is good for her"

Garcia looked at them. "How long has that been?" she asked just catching on "A few months I think, Emily was slightly worried at first but" JJ laughed "They seem to have just clicked" she shrugged as the waiter came over.

"Mrs Prentiss," He smiled looking at JJ "Sam, I thought we agreed on JJ" she smiled softly "Sorry Ma'am" Sarah laugh. "Sam, we will have our usual," Sarah said, as he took everyone else's order "Sam, Emily will have her usual and the same for Morgan" JJ motioned towards the bar.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked "Bottle of each" "And a jug of beer please" Sarah said causing JJ to laugh. "Really, Sarah" she smiled "We just thought it would be nice to have a choice" JJ shook her head "juice for the minor" she smirked.

Hotch looked at them all "What's up Hotch?" JJ asked, noticing the worried look on his face "Oh, nothing" just as Emily and Morgan walked back over "If you're worried about the bill, I can assure you it is already taken care of" Emily said as she sat next to JJ.

"How do you know that when we haven't even finished?" Morgan asked, "We know the owner," Sarah teased. "You two are really as bad as each other" JJ glared. "No we just like to make our own fun" Sarah joked, as Emily wrapped her arm around the back of JJ.

"So you're telling us that, if they turned the BAU away they would be fired." Rossi paused "Then you're saying you know the owner" he glance at a smug looking Emily "And your also stating that we don't have to pay for the meal" JJ nodded "Who exactly owns this place?" Rossi asked.

"Well as of Christmas day Jennifer will own it" JJ's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" Emily smiled "Surprise" Emily joked "Mom, have you" Emily nodded "The solicitors sorted it all out last week for me" JJ shook her head as the rest of them looked confused at them.

"I own it for now," Emily said as she blushed "But like I have just said Jennifer will be the owner" Emily paused as they all took the information in "There's more you're not telling me isn't there?" JJ asked, "Mark is going to be working here as of the New Year, I spoke to him about it last week" JJ rolled her eyes "If I didn't love you, I would kick your ass" Sarah laughed.

* * *

They all fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meal, until the early hours of the morning, as the team said good-bye to one another Hotch pulled Emily to one side.

"Prentiss, a word please" Hotch said carefully "What's wrong Hotch?" Emily asked, "Nothing is wrong," He said kindly "I just wanted to say thank you for tonight, and I am so glad to have you back" Emily smiled "It is good to be back," Emily admitted.

"Is there something else?" Emily said, as Hotch seemed to be looking at something behind her "Rossi, wants to take Karen away for Christmas and they are not sure how to ask you."

Emily laughed, "Oh, I will tell her to have it off, it will give me and Jen some alone time together with our children for once" Emily smiled as JJ walked over. "You ready to go Em?" "Is that everything, Hotch?" JJ asked as he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am always unsure when I write, like this so please let me know what you think…**

Emily and JJ arrived back home in the early hours, after stopping for a coffee at Garcia's. JJ had gotten more and more aroused as Emily trailed her fingers on her leg, catching her groin "We need to get going" JJ said, in a slight moan.

Emily blushed slightly, as JJ stilled her hand "Thanks guys" Emily said as they both made their way out. "You okay Jen?" Emily asked, as JJ dragged her towards their car.

"You're driving me home right now" JJ said, Emily grinned smugly knowing that she had managed to wind JJ in front of their friends, but JJ was already working on pay back, as Emily got in JJ placed her hand on Emily's leg.

"You know exactly what you've done, so I suggest you get us home right now or" JJ threatened slightly as she let her fingers run gently in-between Emily's legs, causing Emily to moan slightly "Mmm,"

Emily pulled JJ into a soft kiss as they pulled into the driveway "We have the whole house to ourselves baby" Emily hushed into her ear before getting out.

* * *

JJ more or less dragged Emily up the stairs into their room before turning facing Emily.

"What I want to do right now is removed you out of them rather lovely clothes so I can see the sexy body which lies beneath" she smirked as she pulled Emily to her feet. JJ gently removed her jacket as she kissed her jawline making her way to her lips as she began to unbutton her shirt, stilling Emily hand which came to help "Let me please" she whispered as the shirt slowly opened.

JJ peppered kisses down on the newly bare skin as the shirt fell to the floor; gently she moved her hand behind Emily's back to uncover her breasts. Her tongue ran across her breast catching the already taut nipple, as her fingers slowly undid her pants as she guided her back to the bed, removing her panties at the same time.

JJ brought her mouth back to the nipple wrapping her lips around it as she gently sucked, causing Emily to let out a sight moan. Bringing her other hand over to allow her finger to knead her other breast as her fingers rolled the nipple. "Jennifer" Emily moaned at the touch keeping her movement slowly and soft she trailed her hand to rest on her stomach as her lips followed the same path as Emily's breath hitched, "Jen" she breathed.

Emily opened her legs slightly giving the blonde permission, her lips feathered over her core as she blew cool air against her skin, taking in her arousal. "Beautiful" JJ murmured as she ran her tongue gently through her core. She reached one hand up to twist her nipple as she continued to dip her tongue in her folds, Emily moaned loudly "Please" she whimpered; it was not a request to stop but a request for release.

JJ managed to coax her clit out of its protective hood as she ran her tongue over it gently before wrapping her lips around and sucking gently "Yes, yes" Emily nearly screamed feeling JJ on her clit, rolling it between her teeth before running her tongue over it to sooth. JJ continued to teased, nip and suck on her bundle of nerves "god baby" Emily whispered as JJ smiled against her core. Gently she rolled her nipple as she brought her tongue away running it through her folds the intoxicating taste running on her tongue and sending her stomach into a frenzy of her own want and need.

JJ dipped her finger gently into her core, as Emily tensed slightly as her body got use to the feeling of JJ inside her. Emily moaned loudly as JJ rocked inside her slowly. She placed a finger against her clit and gently rubbed adding pressure as she continued to run her tongue through her folds, "Yes, Jennifer, Yes" Emily chanted as JJ pushed her closer to her climax.

Curling her fingers inside finding the spot she knew would push Emily over the edge as she applied pressure, Emily's walls tighten around her; Emily moaned loudly her body shiver as they waves of her climax washed over her. JJ readily accepted her release taking in all of her before she, trailed soft kisses back up her torso paying attention to her beautiful breast gently she sucked against her nipple before carrying on towards her beautiful lips.

"Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she placed a soft kiss against her lips before deeping it as Emily allowed her entrance, she moaned softly into her mouth as they pulled away when the need for air became too much. JJ looked into tear filled eyes smiling softly "You okay baby" Emily nodded her smile lighting her eyes "I love you Jennifer" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair

Emily frowned slightly "You have too many clothes on Mrs Prentiss," Emily said as she tried to sit up. JJ laughed, "Well it wouldn't be right for me to undress myself now would it?" Emily grinned as JJ stood up giving her access to the back of her dress, which in turn made Emily unzip it very slowly. As she kissed her neck, JJ moaned into the touches.

She guided JJ to the bed so she was lying down though her mouth never left her pulse point nipping and sucking against it as her finger toyed with her nipple. "God Emily, I need you to kiss me," JJ moaned out loudly. Emily smiled against her neck as she kissed her way up to her jawline before claiming her lips with her own, running her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry, which JJ was all too happy to give. As they, deepened the kiss.

Emily swallowed JJ's moans as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, as the need for air brought them apart, "Mmm" Emily let out in a slight moan as she moved away from her mouth. Flattening her tongue, she took a direct route to a rosy nipple, pressing down hard on pebbled flesh as she swept across the tight bud. She paused and lingered on the engorged nipple, allowing her lips to accompany her tongue on its journey as she sucked hungrily, occasionally flicking the rough muscle teasingly back and forth and leaving behind raised skin in its wake.

She slid her hand along a silky smooth curve, pausing shortly on a rounded hip. Gently rubbing the area, she continued her journey and rested her hand briefly on firm abs, before splaying her fingers apart and stretching her digits everywhere in a show of ownership. Her lover pushed wantonly against her palm and readily spread her legs in invitation. Emily smiled and eased her hand lower.

Soft curls, damp with arousal, greeted Emily, welcoming her touch and enticing her to forge ahead. She brushed her fingers through golden hairs, purposefully putting pressure on a hard nub as she slid her hand over a ridge and into an abundant pool of wetness. She lazily threw her leg over the top of her lover's and shifted her weight, causing her to twist her thumb while simultaneously adding more pressure to an over-stimulated clit. JJ moaned loudly in appreciation of the new and unexpected move.

Emily eased a finger inside the warm, wet opening, working the digit in and out in slow, measured thrusts. Lifting her hips in response, JJ placed her feet firmly on the bed and allowed her knees to part more and more. A second finger joined the first, and together, they flowed in and out in a sensual glide as Emily began her way down her lover's body, peppering soft kisses en route to her final destination.

She drank in the sweetness that coated her tongue, and thrusting once more into the slick opening, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and gripped JJ's hips tightly. She felt muscles begin to tighten as she easily plunged three fingers into her lover. Picking up the pace, she ran her tongue over JJ's clit, teasing the nub mercilessly, until she greedily sucked it into her mouth. JJ came with Emily's name on her lips.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle, as she removed her fingers. JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact. Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss running her tongue along JJ's lower lip to be, allowed entry, which JJ was all too willing to give.

Emily moaned into her mouth, as they could taste each other, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them. Emily smiled softly into swirling blue eyes "I love you," Emily whispered. JJ still reeling from the climax that had taken over her senses smiled lovingly at her "Mmm I love you" was all she managed as she moved closer to Emily's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

JJ had been woken by Emily's fingers rubbing against her clit, as two fingers entered her roughly, it was that action that made JJ notice Emily was still asleep, she pushed her body more into Emily's sleeping form as her hips rocked against her finger. She could not help the moan at escaped her lips, as Emily added another finger inside her. Emily's hand stilled, inside her slightly as she began to wake.

The soft moans emanating from JJ; who was curled into her, had made her wake slightly. "Baby?" Emily whispered as JJ groaned, "You stop now. I am going. To. Kill. You" JJ ground out, Emily looked at her confused, before realizing where her hand was. "Mmm, sorry baby" Emily said softly. As she, carried on her movement. JJ was already on the brink of her climax as Emily gently pushed her over it, holding her close to her body. "Morning baby" Emily chuckled, as JJ fully relaxed into her "Mmm, good morning darling," JJ said in a whisper.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down stairs with Andrew and Jane, "I am surprised you two get any sleep" she mused, as she turned on the coffee machine, "I bet your mommies are hungry" as she looked through the fridge pulling out the bacon and eggs, she smiled to herself.

Emily slowly made her way downstairs leaving JJ to get ready, she pulled up short when she saw her mother in the kitchen "Mother." she said in a gasp. Elizabeth turned around "Good morning dear" she said with a slight smirk "What, how long?" she laughed, "long enough there is coffee in the pot for you and I have made you girls some breakfast"

Emily blushed deeply "Thanks mom" she muttered, "Emily we are all adults" Elizabeth pointed out, causing Emily to blush more. "What do you girls have planned for today?" Elizabeth asked as she began to plate their food up. "Last minute Christmas shopping" she smiled "I think we may be having an extra guest this year," Emily said. As JJ, came downstairs. "Good morning Elizabeth. I thought I heard you" Elizabeth smiled warmly, as Emily shook her head. "Good morning Jennifer"

"Well girls, your breakfasts are ready, Jennifer" she said with a slight wink "They have both been fed; I will see you tomorrow then?" Emily nodded, "Sarah and Adam, are staying tonight Mother so you don't need to pick them up" Elizabeth frowned slightly "Who is the extra guest?" Emily laughed, "Rossi, I haven't asked him yet. I will ring him later"

Emily sighed softly, as she saw Elizabeth to the door, before walking back into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around JJ as she buried her face into the nook of her neck. "How long had your mother been here?" JJ asked as she leaned into Emily's solid form behind her. "Long enough to know how we woke up" JJ tensed "Oh god" JJ blushed slightly "I think we need our key back" Emily laughed, "or a chain"

* * *

"So shopping?" JJ asked, "Yeah, I thought we could go and get some more food. I was thinking of asking Rossi to come over" JJ nodded "They seemed happy last night didn't they?" Emily smiled "They did baby and I want to get Sarah and Adam something" Emily smirked slightly "Do you not think you have got her enough already?"

Emily shrugged "It is more of a thank you" JJ frowned, "Just what exactly are you thinking?" "I was thinking of booking them a trip out for the day" JJ's eyes went wide "You are kidding me right?" Emily shook her head "No why do you not think she will like it?"

"I think you spoil her," JJ said as she looked into her eyes, "She's my baby girl though Jen" Emily pouted slightly "I know darling, you know she is going to get hyper as hell" JJ warned, Emily smirked. "You do like Adam don't you Em? I mean you're not just saying it because Sarah is happy?" JJ asked softly. Emily nodded.

* * *

"Em, what is going on with Morgan? Garcia is panicking" JJ asked, Emily sighed slightly, "He wants to ask her to marry him, but whenever he touches the subject he gets rebuffed I guess and he doesn't know what to do" JJ nodded "Em, if I am honest I don't think she is ready for that. I know she loves him but to her marriage is a big thing and" JJ sighed.

"I know it is a big thing and it is also something that shouldn't be rushed into." Emily sighed "Garcia is one of these people, who likes things the way they are, she doesn't like change and" JJ shook her head "Em, if he asks her, he could lose her" JJ admitted "You really think she would walk away from him because he asked her to marry him?" Emily asked, slightly confused.

"She is scared of getting hurt" Emily sighed "So I tell him not to or just allow it to play out?" JJ smiled "tell him not to push her and if he wants to, just make sure she knows they don't have to get married straight away."

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily "Sweetie they will be fine, Garcia will either say no or say yes. But if he so much as hurts her I will kick his ass" Emily laughed. "You'd have to get in line behind me" Emily joked. "We best make a move or it is going to be too busy for us to move in town" JJ nodded "When you thinking of asking Rossi?" JJ asked, "I will send him a text after"

* * *

"I cannot believe you bought that? Where on earth are we going to put that?" JJ asked, as Emily happily wheeled the trolley to the car "But babe I couldn't resist and it will look so nice in their playroom" Emily defended herself, as she placed the rocking horse into the boot.

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "And who is going to get more use out of it" JJ asked, raising her eyebrow slightly "Andrew" Emily smirked, "Don't you mean you and Morgan" JJ teased, Emily pouted slightly "You want me to take it back?" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily "No, I just don't want you wasting money on things that may not be used that's all"

* * *

"Did you send that text to Rossi?" JJ asked, as she walked back into the kitchen "Yes, and he said he would love to" Emily smiled slightly, "Sarah and Adam are coming back later why don't you go for a bath and I'll settle the twins down for a nap," Emily said softly.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ asked, as she studied her wife's face "I'm fine baby I promise" JJ sighed slightly "I won't be long okay" Emily nodded as she placed the bottles into warm. Once she had fed and settled the twins down in the cribs, she stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up as she sighed, before walking to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

JJ made her way downstairs an hour later, only to find Sarah and Adam playing with the twins on the floor "Hey, Ma" Sarah said softly, as she looked up. "Hey, how long have you both been here?" JJ asked, "About half an hour, where's mom?" JJ frowned slightly. "She was…" JJ sighed, "I will try and ring her," JJ said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Damn it Emily" JJ cursed, as she spotted Emily's phone on the worktop. "Ma?" JJ turned seeing Sarah standing in the doorway "Your mother seems to have disappeared" JJ said sadly, as she motioned to her phone.

Sarah looked at her for a moment before looking back at the phone "Ma, did, I mean" Sarah stumbled over her words slightly "No nothing has happened, we have been shopping this morning" JJ shook her head slightly, "Try not to worry Ma" Sarah said softly. "Sarah, I can't help but worry with her" she paused "if she isn't back in the next few hours then I will worry" Sarah laughed "I'll give you an hour tops Ma"

* * *

Emily sat outside in her car, as the knot in her stomach tightened, taking a deep breathe trying to settle her nervous, **'she is either going to kill me, or I will find myself on the couch for a month' **Emily thought to herself before stepping out of the car heading. Heading inside she had a quite word with the receptionist, before smiling and walking back out.

Emily pulled up outside the old shop "Ms Prentiss, it has been a long time" Emily smiled "It has, I was hoping you had some of them lovely truffles left" he smiled kindly "I knew you would come in at some point. I have put a box aside for you" Emily smiled her thanks as she paid, before heading back out. She had been out for over an hour and she knew JJ would be worried as she pulled back into the driveway, slowly she made her way back inside.

* * *

JJ glared at her slightly, Emily bit the inside of her cheek as she let her eyes fall to the floor. "Where have you been?" JJ asked, as her eyes softened slightly. Emily looked at her "Well, I went because it wouldn't be and I know you like them" Emily rambled slightly as she pulled the box of the much-loved truffles out of the bag. JJ raised her eyebrow slightly "And we couldn't have got them before because?" JJ asked giving her a pointed look "I needed to sort something out" Emily said.

"What else is in that bag?" JJ asked, "Nothing, just some bits that I forgot, let me go and put them away and I will be straight back down" JJ sighed softly "What bits?" JJ asked again. "Mom," Sarah shouted spotting them both in the hallway. "Hey Sarah, is Adam with you?" Sarah nodded "On the floor with Andrew and Jane" she laughed as Emily managed to make her way to the stairs as she whispered in her ear **'keep your Ma down here'** Sarah nodded.

* * *

"Ma you fancy a coffee or wine?" Sarah asked as she dragged JJ into the kitchen "Beer", she said softly "She okay Sarah?" "Yeah I think so" Sarah shrugged slightly.

Emily smiled to herself as she placed the items in the safe before heading back down stairs "Emily, are you sure you're alright?" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily. "I am more than alright baby I promise" JJ looked into her eyes in search of doubt, but all she could find was love and something she could not quite place. She ran her fingers down her cheek; Emily leaned into the touch "As long as you're sure darling." Emily nodded.

"Mother, can we" Sarah paused as Emily gave her a questioning look "Can we?" Emily pushed "Well we didn't do it last year and well" JJ looked at them both confused, as Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "You want me to bundle everyone into the car and go there?" Emily asked carefully.

Sarah nodded "Please mom," Emily smiled "go and wrap your brother and sister up. Has Adam got something warm to wear?" Emily asked "Yep" Sarah nodded before making her way out of the kitchen. "Do you care to tell me?" JJ asked, Emily laughed softly, "Go wrap up and you will see when we get there" Emily said, as she kissed JJ's cheek.

* * *

After driving for over an hour, JJ spoke softly "Em, where are we going?" Emily smiled "every year I always tried to get home for Christmas and spend some time alone with just me and Sarah. One night we must have driven around for I think it was something like five hours."

"Six hours mom" Sarah cut in "Fine six hours" Emily rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyway, we stumbled upon a small village, and every year they set up an outdoor ice rink, sing songs it's just families all together, without worry or" Emily smiled. "It was the only place I could be her mom without having to worry."

"It became our thing to do at Christmas unless I was working, or Sarah was in new York" Emily paused "Ma we have been coming here since I was 9" JJ turned her head slightly "And you always come here?" Sarah nodded "Yep, every year, it is like our tradition and something we should carry on doing as a family mother" Sarah said, as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

* * *

Emily smiled as they pulled into the small village. The streets were lit up with Christmas decorations, people in the streets, tables running along the pavements, which held food and drinks on them. Emily turned into the small parking area.

Emily smiled as she looked at JJ "You okay" JJ nodded "It just looks so peaceful" Sarah chuckled "It is and they know me and mom so don't worry" Sarah said as she got out the car, Adam helped get the babies into the prams. "Mom, do you mind if we take them?" Sarah said as she bit her lip slightly "Yes just be careful" Emily said as they made their way down the street.

Emily and JJ walked slowly behind Sarah and Adam "It's beautiful" JJ whispered, as people greeted them "It is, come on there is something I want to show you" Emily said as she turned down one of the streets "What about" Emily smiled "They will be fine I promise" Emily said.

* * *

Emily guided JJ down a few more streets, JJ stopped as she looked across "Wow" she gasped slightly; they had made their way to a small park area that held a big Christmas tree, a small choir was singing Christmas songs, as people skated on the ice.

"Can you skate?" Emily asked as they made their way over "Yes, but I haven't got any skates Emily" Emily laughed, "Don't worry about that." "Ms Prentiss, it has been a long time how are you? Is Sarah not with you?" he asked, "John how many times, it's Emily and she is around somewhere" he smiled as his eyes fell on JJ. "John I would like you to meet my wife, Jennifer"

John smiled warmly at her as he held his hand out to her "Please call me JJ" she said softly as she shook his hand. JJ's eyes went wide as a young girl screamed Emily's name tackling her to the ground "Ugh! You have grown Abby," Emily said as she began tickling the young girl "Where's Sarah?" Emily laughed, "I think she went to the school house with her brother and sister" Abby's eyes went wide "Really!" she squealed as Emily managed to get herself off the floor "Yes, just don't tackle the babies" Emily warned slightly.

JJ watched Emily, a bright small washing over her "Would you like a drink, JJ?" John asked, JJ shook her head slightly "I'm okay thank you" John chuckled "You look like you have never seen her like that before" JJ turned to look at him "I haven't."

John laughed "Wait till the boys see her, " JJ frowned slightly "What do you mean," John spoke softly "The children love her, and they tend to attack her every time they see her" JJ looked at Emily in bewilderment. "She looks happy" John commented, as two young boys had Emily pinned to the floor laughing, "It's been a rough year, it is good to see her smile like this," JJ said, as though it was an absent though. "We heard about it," John said sadly.

JJ's eyes went wide. "You, how?" he looked at her "Sarah came for a few days before heading into the city. She told us she had been hurt badly, we missed her last year, over the years she has become like part of our family"

* * *

"Come on I will show you around" JJ hesitated slightly "I promise nothing will happen to her, unless they go shooting out back again" John smirked "Do I want to know?" JJ asked, "Let's say she had to replace a few windows, and car repairs a few years ago" JJ laughed "Oh god" John smiled "She was teaching the boys to shoot, they haven't been allowed to try again since."

* * *

After a few hours Emily bungled them all back into the car "Won't be a second Jen," Emily said as she spotted a young girl watching her. "Hey Sofia," Emily said softly as the young girl threw her arms around her "Shh," Emily said softly as she ran her finger through her hair "Missed you Emmy" Emily kissed the top of her head "Missed you to kiddo, I've got something for you" Emily said as she placed her back down.

Sofia looked at her wide-eyed as Emily took something out of her pocket "Now you know not to open that till tomorrow" Emily said with a slight wink. "Thank you Emmy" Sofia said rather loudly "Go on sweetie, we will see you next year" Emily wrapped her arms around her "You be good for your Grandma" Sofia nodded before running off.

* * *

"What did you give her Emily?" JJ asked once Emily had got back in the car "Her Mom and Dad were killed seven years ago, she lives with her Grandma and well they don't have much and" Emily blushed "Mom gives her money every year Ma" Emily looked at JJ thinking she was going to get shouted at

"You amaze me more and more everyday baby" JJ said softly, "It is just nice to be able to do some good for once, and to see the good we do" JJ looked at her slightly puzzled "Sofia's parents were killed by a serial killer Ma, the BAU found Sofia hiding in a cellar under the house" Emily nodded.

"I believe it was Gideon that found her" Emily said softly as they began to make their way back home, JJ was slightly taken back "So you give her money because" Sarah chuckled.

"When we first met Sofia she was so lost and so withdrawn into herself" Emily sighed "She saw everything Jen, she was I think five when it happened." JJ rested her hand on Emily's leg "You don't need to explain baby, but still you amaze me Emily Prentiss, it is like I have seen a totally different side of you tonight" Emily blushed. "I have missed going there" she chuckled softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**5.25am Christmas day…**

"MOM" Sarah shouted as she ran into the bedroom, causing Emily to groan and JJ to jump out of her skin.

"Jeeze Sarah" JJ groaned as she held her chest "I swear to god she is an teenager" Emily mumbled from under the blankets "sorry" Sarah said softly as she looked at JJ. "Mom, come on please," Emily mumbled softly. "Sarah Jane if it is before 6 .Step out of our room, before I kill you personally" Emily ground out. Making Sarah, retreat out the room.

* * *

"You okay baby" Emily said softly, as she wrapped her arms around JJ, who was still catching her breath. "Is she like this every year?" JJ asked, as she moved closer to her "Yes every year wait until those two get older" Emily chuckled.

"Mmm" Emily murmured, as JJ's fingers trail down her body "Merry Christmas darling" JJ whispered, as she claimed Emily's lips.

Her finger gently grazed over her nipple Emily's body hummed, as JJ continued to kiss along her neck, before settling on her pulse point causing a slight moan from the brunette.

Her fingers gently grazed over her nipple as she gently began to roll it between two fingers, as her lips kissed down her chest her tongue gently running over her skin towards her other breast JJ's lips latched around her nipple as her tongue gently grazed over it as she began to suck softly.

Emily moaned, as JJ sucked gently against her breast her fingers twisting the other taut nipple slightly, she pulled her closer. Emily's finger ran through her hair pulling her closer to her skin, she moaned softly against Emily.

She began to kiss back up towards her lips "Jennifer" she husked as she looked into deep blue eyes leaning down as she cover her lips with her own into a deep kiss.

Emily ran her fingers over JJ's back causing, JJ moaned loudly as Emily cupped her breasts kneading them between her fingers. The fire burned in her stomach as Emily began to twist her nipple. Causing her to gasp and moan against the brunette as she settled on kissing her pulse point "God Emily yes" she moaned as finger raked against her skin.

JJ arched into her touch as her hips began to move against Emily leg, she could feel the wetness and warmth emanating from her core. As she rocked against her thigh, JJ moved up slightly as Emily pulled her upwards gently he lips making their way to her chest. Grazing her tongue over her nipple before gently sucking her teeth grazed the taut nipple before soothing it with her tongue.

JJ's leg rested against her core as she continued to rock against her, Emily moaned loudly as her hips moved in time with JJ's. JJ smiled as she pulled Emily back into a deep kiss, before moving down her body.

Dragging her tongue softly over her skin, breaking contact slightly, Emily whimpered at the lost as contact, lifting her hips slightly "Shh" JJ murmured as she trailed her tongue over her groin area.

Causing Emily to moan her name, JJ ran her tongue the full length of her soft folds, she hummed gently against her as Emily's finger wrapped around her hair "Beautiful" JJ murmured as she ran her tongue gently through her core.

She reached one hand up to twist her nipple as she continued to dip her tongue in her folds. Emily moaned loudly, "Please" she whimpered.

JJ coaxed her clit out of its protective hood as she ran her tongue over it gently before wrapping her lips around and sucking gently "Yes, yes" Emily nearly screamed feeling JJ on her clit, rolling it between her teeth before running her tongue over it to sooth.

As two fingers entered her core, Emily's hips rocked against her. JJ continued to teased, nip and suck on her bundle of nerves. "So close baby" Emily whispered as JJ smiled against her core. Gently she added a third finger, grazing it against her g-spot.

She brought her tongue away running it through her folds the intoxicating taste of her wife running on her tongue and sending her stomach into a frenzy of her own want and need. She placed her thumb against her clit and gently rubbed adding pressure as she continued to run her tongue through her folds.

"Yes, Jennifer, Yes" Emily chanted as she felt herself let go, the climax ripping through her body. JJ readily accepted her release taking in all of her as she trailed soft kisses back up her torso paying attention to her beautiful breast.

Gently she sucked against her nipple before carrying on towards her beautiful lips. "Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she placed a soft kiss against her lips before deepening it as Emily allowed her entrance.

A tear rolled down the brunette cheek as she tasted herself on JJ, she moaned softly into her mouth as they pulled away when the need for air became too much. JJ looked into tear filled eyes smiling softly "You okay baby" Emily nodded her smile lighting her eyes "I love you Jennifer" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Emily smiled against her neck as she kissed her way up to her jawline before claiming her lips with her own. Running her tongue along her bottom lip; asking for entry, which JJ was all too happy to give, as they deepened the kiss.

Emily swallowed JJ's moans as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, as the need for air brought them apart, "Mmm" Emily let out in a slight moan as she moved away from her mouth, she wrapped her lips around her nipple as she sucked against it, pulling another moan from the blonde.

Emily loved to hear her moan as she carried on with her path to where she wanted to be. And to were JJ was needing her; JJ curled her fingers in Emily's hair as her mouth started to trail down her body.

"Don't tease" JJ warned as Emily was taking her sweet time, and JJ was already on the brink "Your wish" Emily smirked as she managed to settle between her legs.

Emily blew cool air over her core before her tongue feathered over her folds teasingly. JJ moaned louder, her body highly attuned and aroused as she felt a tongue run up the full length of her core.

Emily smiled and moaned as she breathed in the smell of her arousal gently coxing her clit from the hood as her tongue ghosted over it before gently taking it between her lips.

JJ gasped her fingers tangling in the brunettes hair causing her to look up which, intern caused her to moan loudly, before settling back between her legs. JJ was flushed with arousal, as she moaned loudly she already close to her climax "Yes, Emily, yes" she chanted.

Emily dipped her tongue into her core, before returning to sucking and nipping on her clit, slowly and gently Emily ran her finger through her folds her mouth never breaking contact she eased two fingers in to her centre as she gently pushed her in to her climax.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle, as she removed her fingers JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact as Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss. Running her tongue along JJ's lower lip, to be allowed entry, which JJ was all too willing to give.

Emily moaned into her mouth as they could taste each other, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them she smiled softly into swirling blue eyes "Merry Christmas, my sweet girl" Emily whispered. JJ still reeling from the climax that had taken over her senses smiled lovingly at her "Mmm Merry Christmas baby" as she moved closer to Emily's body.

Emily chuckled slightly, "I guess we better get up, before a **'child'** destroys the house," JJ laughed, "She really is a child are you sure she is a teenager?" Emily shook her head "No"

* * *

Sarah was, sat downstairs with Adam feeding the twins, when Emily and JJ finally made their way into the kitchen. Emily walked around to Sarah gently kissing her forehead "Merry Christmas sweetheart" Sarah smiled at them both "Merry Christmas" JJ rested her hand softly on Adam's shoulder "Merry Christmas you two" she said softly as she kissed Sarah's cheek.

Emily walked behind JJ as she poured the coffees out, wrapping her arms around her "I love you baby" Emily whispered as JJ hummed softly. "Mom can we" Emily chuckled "Once you have fed them and we have a coffee inside us" Emily smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Adam said with a slight yawn "Yes, she is, don't tell me she woke you up at 4am" Adam nodded. "Yes she did" Emily laughed softly "And what time did you get these two up?" JJ asked, with a pointed look at Sarah.

Adam blushed as Sarah laughed, "While you two were busy" Emily closed her eyes slightly, as she changed the subject "Your grandmother is coming in a few hours, so you know the drill" Sarah chuckled "Yes, open presents and hide the ones she doesn't need to know about" JJ looked at them both "Do I want to know"

"You will see" Emily smiled as she took Andrew off Adam "How's my little champ" Emily cooed, as his small finger wrapped around hers "He really is a mommy's boy" JJ mused, as Sarah passed Jane to JJ "And she is a Mamma's girl" JJ nodded

"And you are our special girl" Emily whispered to Sarah, "Right come on before this one starts to pout" Emily said looking at Sarah who was now grinning; they made their way into the sitting room.

* * *

Adam looked on in amazement as he took in, the amount of presents "This is why we got band from this room" Sarah whispered as she took his hand.

"Sarah, take your brother for a second I left something upstairs," Emily said, as she winked at JJ. "You okay Ma?" Sarah asked as JJ sat down on the couch, JJ nodded "Just, our first real Christmas" JJ whispered as she looked at her children, Sarah smiled "Here Ma, this is for you" Sarah smiled, just as Emily came back in.

"Sarah it is beautiful," JJ, said, as she looked at the butterfly "You said you use to collect them" Sarah said softly "I did" JJ whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sarah. "Thank you." Emily sat behind JJ, pulling her close so she could lean against her "Sarah, are you going to open yours?" Emily said softly.

* * *

Adam's jaw dropped, as Sarah looked at the black silk lingerie "thanks mom" Emily smiled "Go put it upstairs out of the way" Emily said, as JJ pinched her "You bought your" Adam couldn't get his words out, causing Emily to laugh. "Nearly every year Adam," Emily passed him over a small box; he cast a sceptical eye over. "Don't worry I only buy Sarah things like that so you're safe," Emily teased.

Adam gasped slightly, as he opened it "No, I can't it's too much" he said softly, looking at Emily "You young man are our guest and no child should be alone at Christmas you are already part of our family, so no it's not" Emily said kindly, Adam looked back down at the silver watch before looking back at Emily and JJ "Thank you so much" JJ smiled "Your welcome"

Sarah finished opening the rest of her presents, which consisted of law and criminology books, a new laptop and some money for some new clothes "Thank you" Sarah beamed at them both.

Sarah passed Emily her present, Emily chuckled at her as she opened it "Thanks sweetheart" Emily said softly, weekend away at a spa for them both "Figured you could use them and me and Adam will take these two for you" JJ nodded "thank you"

JJ turned to face Emily handing her three small boxes, "Jen they are beautiful" Emily said softly "You want me to put it on for you?" Emily nodded, as JJ placed the necklace around her neck, a new ring that matched her wedding band and watch, "There beautiful" Emily said softly wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Emily swallowed slightly as she handed JJ an envelope "You...I…Oh my god" JJ said as tears filled her eyes "Ma, what is it" JJ blushed, as she looked into deep chocolate eyes.

"You don't need to know Sarah, unless" Emily looked at JJ who had tears running down her cheeks, "You said you wanted to wait" JJ said softly "I know but I also know how much you want it" Emily had made her an appointment for the fertility client "Emily" JJ whispered.

Emily pulled her close "There is more my sweet girl" Emily said softly, as she handed the deeds over for the restaurant and placed a small box in her hand, JJ frowned slightly at the necklace, "It's the twins birthstone" Emily whispered, as she placed it around her neck.

"Mom, I thought?" Sarah asked, as Emily winked at her "Jen, there is one more thing" Emily bit her lip slightly, "I have got us a few weeks off over Easter, and well since we didn't have a honeymoon, how do you fancy going to France?" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, burying her face in the nook of her neck.

Emily ran her fingers through her hair "You okay baby?" Emily asked softly, JJ nodded as tears streamed down her face "You, this is" JJ paused as she tried to express what she was feeling "No one has ever" Emily nodded "You my darling, will always have and want for nothing" Emily said softly, as she ran her fingers down JJ's cheek.

They had bought the twins some new clothes and small toys, which they would be able to play with, Emily pulled JJ onto her lap holding her close "Is it too much?" Emily asked softly, "This is the best Christmas ever" JJ whispered, as Emily placed her lips gently on the side of her head. "I love you Jennifer" JJ nuzzled in closer to her "I love you so much Em,"

* * *

Elizabeth arrived a few hours later, "Sarah," she said softly wrapping her arms around her "Merry Christmas grandmother" Sarah smiled "To you as well dear" as she handed her an envelope "Wow," Sarah gasped "Really, I wow" was all Sarah could say "Mother please tell me that isn't what I think it is" Emily said looking at her daughter.

"She is 15 now and" Emily sighed "Mother, I thought we agreed when she was 25" Emily said shaking her head. Sarah just stood opened jawed looking at it, JJ walked over to her "What is it Sarah" she said softly pulling her out of the shock slightly "My trust fund" Sarah managed to whisper.

"Do you two not know how to do small things?" JJ asked looking at Emily "We do yes, but that was meant to be when she had finished University" Emily said as she glared slightly at Elizabeth. "She still can't touch it till she is 25" Elizabeth smirked "That's just cruel"

Emily opened the card which she got every year off her mother "Thanks Mother" she said softly as she placed the cheque into her purse, she handed JJ an envelope which was for a trip around a vineyard in France "Thank you Elizabeth"

Sarah looked at them for a moment "Sarah you okay?" JJ asked softly as Sarah nodded biting the inside of her lip "I got you something else Ma" Sarah said as she handed JJ a card, she cast a worried glance at her mother as JJ gently opened the envelope. Her jaw dropped slightly as tears flooded her eyes "Jen" Emily said softly watching the play of emotions in her daughters eyes and the tears that were now streaming down her wife's cheeks "Sarah" she let out in a gasp "If..I mean...It's okay to say...No" the words came out in a stutter as she passed Emily the letter so she could throw her arms around Sarah "My sweet girl" Sarah buried her face in the nook of JJ's neck as Emily looked at the paper and the words inside **'Please adopt me so you can be my real Ma and not just a name' **Emily felt the pride whirl inside her as she watched her first born curl into her wife "I can never say no to you baby" she whispered as she looked lovingly up to her wife.

* * *

The evening was a peaceful one with the family, once everyone had gone home or two bed Emily lay on the couch with JJ in her arms. "You had a good day baby?" she asked softly, JJ had been quite most of the day as she turned to look at Emily, with tears in her eyes "This has been the best Christmas I have ever had Emily, thank you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**New Year's Eve…**

Sarah had offered to babysit for the evening since Adam had to go out of town, Emily and JJ had made plans to go out with Morgan and Garcia to a local bar.

"Jennifer are you nearly ready?" Emily called, Sarah chuckled "Mom, do you own anything other than black?" she mused as she looked at her mom, who was in a black cocktail dress. Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "Only if Jennifer buys my clothes" Sarah laughed "I noticed there is more red in your wardrobe these days" Sarah smiled. "She likes red on me," Emily said with a slight wink.

"Jennifer! Are you nearly ready?" Emily shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes and I think the whole street is now ready" JJ replied, Emily jaw dropped as she swallowed loudly "Wow…Je…Yo…Wow" Sarah chuckled "And it is normally me who struggles for words."

Emily stared at JJ "You okay sweetie" JJ said softly, resting her fingers gently against her cheek "You are breath-taking" Emily husked out, JJ was in a pale blue cocktail dress, with a shawl over her shoulders.

"My sweet, sweet girl" Emily murmured as she leaned into her touch "I am all yours darling but if we don't get moving Garcia will kill us" JJ joked as Emily's eyes raked over her body "Beautiful" Emily whispered again, Sarah chuckled "Mom, we all know Ma is beautiful, but you are drooling" Sarah teased.

Emily smiled softly at her daughter after she had managed to compose herself, "Jennifer, thank you" Emily whispered "Thank you?" JJ said with a questioning look "Mmm yep" was all, Emily said as they began to make their way out to the taxi.

* * *

"Whoa look at you two," Garcia said happily as she wrapped her arms around them both, Emily flinched slightly, "are you okay Emily?" Garcia asked, "I am fine" she smiled warmly placing her hand on the small of JJ's back as they walked into the bar.

It wasn't were they normal go but Emily had got them into a cocktail party which had Garcia in a nice black dress the only hint of colour was the pink streaks in her hair, Morgan was wearing a tailored suit. He wrapped his arms around Emily "Thank you princess" he whispered "anytime handsome."

* * *

JJ pulled Garcia towards the bar "Okay I don't get it JJ" Garcia said in more of a pout "What don't you get?" JJ asked slightly confused, "How come she flinches when anyone touches her still, but yet with Morgan she is fine" JJ chuckled softly "She isn't always fine with him, Garcia trust me."

JJ ordered their drinks as she watched Emily and Morgan talk "If you watch her closely Pen you can see she is very guarded even towards him, which she never use to be" JJ whispered. "How long have you noticed that for?" Garcia asked as she watched Emily carefully. "Honestly, the day she got let home from hospital" JJ smiled softly, as Emily eyes landed on her.

"And even now Pen, she doesn't like me to be too far away when we are out" JJ said softly "I hadn't noticed" Garcia whispered, JJ shrugged "She fakes a lot of the time" JJ paused as they got closer "Here you go sweetheart" JJ smiled handing her the wine glass. "Thanks Jen" "Morgan why don't you and Emily go find us somewhere to sit" JJ said carefully "Jen?" Emily questioned slightly.

"We won't be a second we promise" JJ shook her head as Emily and Morgan made their way to locate a table for them, "I thought everything was okay now?" Garcia asked as she watched Emily. "I can assure you everything is fine and okay" JJ wrapped her arms around Garcia "I just wanted them two to find somewhere for us" she said with a wink as Emily waved them over.

The night went by smoothly; they drank and danced with each other

* * *

Emily took JJ's hand in her own as the countdown began; Morgan had his arms wrapped around Garcia as they chanted then seconds down

10… Emily's Phone Rang

9… Emily pales slightly

8… JJ's face dropped

7… JJ steadies' her

6….Sarah!

5… MA!

4… Hospital

3… Andrew!

2…Glass smashes, as the phone drops

1.. Emily collapses in JJ's arms

Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound of the glass smashing pulled Morgan's and Garcia's attention as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily holding her up.

"We need to go" Emily said as she looked at JJ, JJ nodded "Princess what's going on?" Morgan asked as she walked over to them both.

"We need to get to the hospital," Emily whispered

* * *

Sarah paced in the waiting room, trying to keep Jane settled Rossi and Karen were already there by the time Emily, JJ, Morgan and Garcia arrived. Sarah had tears streaming down her cheeks as Rossi took Jane off her so Emily could get to her.

"Mom, he…he" Emily pulled her close as she looked at Rossi and Karen "What happened?" JJ asked as she took hold of Jane. "He was struggling to breathe and his lips had turned blue, Sarah rung Karen, and that's as much as I know"

JJ's eyes went wide. "That's all you know?" she said as she glared at them both "We aren't family JJ," Rossi said softly, JJ walked out the room with Jane to locate a nurse.

"Can you tell me what is going on with my son Andrew Prentiss and where is he?" JJ asked calmly as she held Jane closer to her "I will get a doctor to come in as soon as I can, I am sorry I can't tell you anything" the nurse said softly "Where is he" JJ asked again. "They are prepping him for surgery"

JJ's head spun round as Emily gasped "Surgery?" Emily looked at them both, the nurse looked at them both "Shall we" she motioned to the waiting room.

The nurse looked around the now full waiting area as JJ spoke softly "They are our family, please tell us what is going on" the nurse gave a soft smile "As you are aware Andrew has Atrioventricular Canal Defect."

Emily nodded "Yes he is due for surgery in a few weeks" Emily said calmly "We ran an EKG as soon as your daughter brought him in; we need to repair the hole." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her Jane and Sarah closer to her. "Thank you" she said weakly "I will keep you updated" JJ nodded. "Derek can you take Jane for me please" JJ smiled softly as he took her.

Emily looked at JJ softly "Come here baby" she whispered pulling her closely "He will be okay Jen," she said softly running her fingers gently up and down her back. Emily closed her eyes as she felt and heard the soft cries coming from JJ. "Shh, baby" she murmured. Sarah was, curled up next to Garcia who had her arms protectively around her; Morgan kept Jane close to him rocking her softly. Rossi had Karen in his arms.

* * *

Reid and Hotch came through the door. "We just got the message," Hotch said looking at Emily, whose eyes were, filled with unshed tears "You didn't need." Hotch cut her off "Prentiss you are family, has someone rung you mother, and Sandy?" He asked kindly as Emily shook her head.

"Would you like me to ring them" Hotch asked kindly "My phone is in my bag Hotch," Emily said softly as she continued to soothe JJ the best she could. Reid walked over to them as Emily just shook her head slightly to stop him; she looked sadly down at the blonde in her arms.

"Reid do you think you could get us all a coffee?" Emily asked as she looked at Morgan at the same time, "Sure" he said "Come on kiddo, I think Jane needs a new nappy" Morgan said as they began to walk out the room.

* * *

"Jen come and sit down baby" Emily whispered in her ear as she guided her to the seat, JJ nodded in response keeping herself wrapped closely into Emily, "He will be okay baby I promise" JJ looked at her with bloodshot eyes before burring her face back in the nook of her neck.

"Emily your mother is getting the first flight back," Hotch, said softly "Sandy?" Hotch smiled "I gave her your card details so they could get a flight" Emily gave a soft smile "Thank you"

* * *

They seemed to have been there for hours as the door to the waiting room opened, "Mrs Prentiss?" the doctor said, as Emily stood keeping her arm around JJ. He smiled kindly at them "The operation was successful, though the next 24hours are the most critical."

JJ's voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke "Can we see him?" Emily looked at him as she kept JJ close to her side "I can only allow you in Mrs Prentiss" Emily looked down at JJ as she gave her a reassuring squeeze "This is my wife" she said with a pointed look. He nodded "Well if you both would like to follow me" JJ gripped Emily tightly as they made their way up to the NICU.

"He has a lot of wires and the tube his helping him breathe but you can touch him and he will be able to hear you" Emily looked at the doctor "Is he still sedated?" he nodded "We will keep him sedated just to allow his body time to recover" JJ nodded as they walked over.

"Shh, Jen he's okay" Emily soothe as they sat next to his crib "He looks so small Em" JJ croaked out as she ran her finger down his cheek. Emily nodded, keeping her arm around JJ as they watched him "Emily" JJ whispered, "He is fighter baby" Emily said as she looked down at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I am leaving these story's here for now until I firgure out where I am going with them or if they have now come full circle so to speak**

Sarah had fallen asleep in Garcia's arms as they waited for Emily and JJ to return, as Jane began to fuss slightly "I think she is hungry" Hotch said softly, as Morgan rocked her gently. Sarah stirred slightly at the soft cries "mom?" "She hasn't come back yet" Hotch said softly "I got a bottle for her, just needs warming" Sarah said as she started to move.

"I'll go see if someone can warm it up for us" Morgan said, just as Emily walked in "Mom," Emily gave her a soft smile "Sarah can you go sit with your Ma please" "Is he" Emily smiled "He is okay for now, I just don't Jennifer alone right now, please Sarah" Sarah nodded before following Emily to the room. "I won't be long I just want to get us a coffee and ask Karen to take Jane home" Emily said as she kissed Sarah gently on her cheek.

Emily walked back into the waiting room, she could not help but smile seeing Morgan feeding Jane "You didn't need to stay" Emily said softly, Garcia scowled at her slightly "These are our godchildren where else would we be?" Emily nodded "Karen would you mind taking Jane home for a while" Emily asked softly, "Si"

"Emily, what's happened?" Hotch asked watching her carefully, Emily sighed softly looking at him "He has a whole in his heart, they ran a few tests on him and have been keeping an eye on. Andrew was due for surgery in a few weeks to repair it, but" Emily closed her eyes slightly to compose herself. "Last night he started to go into heart failure, so they"

Emily could not stop the tears from falling or the sob that ripped from her chest, Garcia wrapped her arms around her, though Emily tried to shrug out of it, "I can't" she said looking at Garcia "Is JJ okay?" Hotch asked, Emily raised her eyebrow slightly, "No, I really need to, can you" Emily took a deep breath in to control herself.

"Don't let us ruin your day please," Emily, said softly wiping the tears from her cheeks "We will let you know when Sandy has arrived" Rossi said softly. "Thank you" "I will get Morgan to bring the coffees to you Emily" Emily nodded. "If you want, you don't have to but, they will allow one of you in at a time," Emily managed to say in a whisper.

Garcia wrapped her arm around Emily "Can I see him?" she asked softly, Emily smiled as she nodded, "Pen there are a lot of wires" Emily mumbled "Emily are you okay?" Garcia asked as they made their way to the room "Garcia" she looked at her "Right now four people need me to be strong and" Emily trailed off slightly "Just want 24 hours to hurry up and pass" she said weakly as she opened the door.

Sarah had curled up into the side of JJ, JJ's eyes were fixated on Andrew as her finger gently run along his skin "Jen" Emily said softly, and dull blue eyes fell on her as JJ nodded "Be-careful with him" JJ whispered.

Garcia moved closer. "Jayj, he will be okay, he's a Prentiss" JJ shook her head as her eyes filled with more tears, "My sweet girl" Emily soothed as she ran her fingers gently through JJ's hair.

The light tapping on the door pulled Emily from her thoughts as she turned to look at Hotch "Emily, Sandy and Anthony are here" he whispered noticing that JJ had fallen asleep "Thanks, I won't be a second" Emily whispered as she moved trying not to disturb JJ.

JJ mumbled slightly as Emily made her way out the room, Sandy greeted her outside of the waiting room "Sandy" Emily said tearfully as she wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law. "Sorry" she whispered, once she pulled back. "How is he doing" Sandy asked, "He's doing okay" Emily said weakly "I don't want to leave Jen too long, can you" Emily motioned back towards the room.

"Emily where's Jane?" Sandy asked before they entered the room "I sent her home with Karen, she needs to sleep in her own bed" Emily smiled softly as she looked at a still sleeping JJ "She only been asleep about an hour" Emily whispered. "Have you managed to get any?" Emily shook her head "I'm fine"

Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair gently "Sweetheart your mom's here" she whispered softly "Emily." Emily traced her fingers down her cheek "My sweet girl" she said softly. "Your mom and dad are here baby" JJ nodded turning to look at Sandy "Mom" she gave a soft smile before her eyes fell straight back on to Andrew. "Jen, I am just going to get us a coffee okay baby" JJ nodded as Sandy walked over to her.

"How you doing" Sandy said softly "he's my baby boy mom," JJ shook her head slightly "Worried, scared and a few others that I can't even describe" JJ said softly "The doctor says he can hear us," she smiled "He is strong like his mommies" Sandy said taking the seat next to her.

"Stubborn like his mother more like" JJ half joked, "I knew he was going to have an operation mom. But this has just" Sandy nodded "Shock sweetheart" JJ nodded "I don't think it has fully" Sandy placed her finger on her daughters lip to Shh her "She is in shock as well and I am guessing from her guardedness. That she is only just holding it together" JJ nodded

Emily sent Anthony to be with JJ and Sandy as her eyes fell on Morgan "Derek" Emily looked at him and his heart broke for her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you princess," he said softly "Garcia would you go get us some coffee and take Reid with you" Hotch said; ushering everyone out the room, leaving Emily alone with Morgan.

"How's he doing" Emily took a deep breath. "I'm more worried about Jennifer right now," Emily admitted. "I know Andrew is being watched by everyone, But Jen," Morgan wiped the tears from her eyes "She's heartbroken" Morgan smiled softly "think it is just a little too much for her to take in, you know as well as I do she likes things planned not sprung on her" Emily nodded "True look at her office" Emily joked.

"And I know you have been worrying for weeks that something like this could happen," Emily nodded "I am just glad Reid didn't spout of the statistics when Jen was around." Morgan chuckled, "We would have been hiding her gun and everyone else's, if he had."

Emily nodded "Thank you" she smiled "Prentiss, try and get some rest okay," Morgan said softly. "So not going to happen for say another 18 hours," Emily said weakly.


End file.
